


You Should of Told Me/DNF

by Emilianotfoumd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilianotfoumd/pseuds/Emilianotfoumd
Summary: George is in love with his bestfriend dream. One day dream visits, how will it go. What will happen?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!! THIS STROY WILL CONTAIN. suicidal thoughts and actions, an ed, and cutting(maybe smut idk)

"COME HERE GEORGEEEEEEEE~" says clay as George sees the red death screen on his monitor. "what's the point in trying dream? All I'm gonna do is die."  
George says as he sighs. "I'm sorry George you want a little smooch for that?" Dream says wheezing. George's heart began to rapidly beat as his friend flirts' with him again. "Ughh dream you're so annoying." "Oh come on George you know you want it." dream continues to wheeze, "That's it dream I'm gonna hop off I'll talk to you tomorrow goodbye I love you." and with that Dream heard the disconnecting ding from discord as George left. George begins to try to calm down after the mini heart attack that Dream gave him, "why do you do this to me" George says as he begins to cry, George flops onto his bed and buries his face into his pillow. George falls asleep but soon awakens do hear his phone ringing. He looks at the name of the caller and sees, "<3Dream<3" and immediately answers. "Hi George sorry I just need to ask you a question." dream says. "Yes dream?" George replies sounding tired. "what's you're address?" Dream says. Before George thinks about it he tells dream, And after George told Dream, Dream had hung up.


	2. New begging's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SMUT YOU ARE WARNED

George ignored what his friend had said and went back to sleep. About an hour later he woke up to pounding on the door, forgetting that he took off his shirt before he went to sleep he ran down the stairs and answered the door. He gasped as he saw the description of his bestfriend. Tall, handsome, and perfect. he began to blush and stare not realizing what he was doing Dream had said "Wow never would of thought to see such a good view the first time I met you in person" he said with a smirk on his face as he slightly blushes. "S-sorry I'll go put on a shirt on-." he was cut off by Dream pulling George into his waist and whispered into his ear" I like you better this way~" he says with a low voice causing George to squeak. Dream began to lightly trace George's abs. George began to squeak more because of the actions Dream his bestfriend was doing. "Dream s-stop" George made out before breathing deeply as he felt Dream start giving him a hickey. "Sorry I lack self control." Dream said. "It's o-okay now I'm gonna go get a shirt now" George said as he ran up the stairs. He looked in the mirror and saw the hickey Dream had left him. "why do you do this" He sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you so much for reading!


	3. Secret Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TW! CUTTING AND ANXIETY

Dream had shut the door and found his way to the guest bedroom and settled in put his clothes away and walked to the couch and turned on Netflix. He turned on Polar Express and made his way to make hot coco while he waited for George to get back. George walked down the stairs in his oversized merch and looked at the TV and saw Polar Express. "You have great taste Dream" George said walking over to make hot coco with Dream. "Thank you George" Dream began to blush as he saw George in a oversized hoodie. "Want some hot coco?" "yes please" George said leaning up to Dreams shoulder. Dream and George sat on the couch not realizing but they had cuddled up and pressed play on the movie slowly sipping on their hot coco. George had fallen asleep on Dreams chest so Dream took his cup and covered him with a soft blanket. "hm cute" Dream said in a whisper before leaning down and kissing George on his forehead. A few hours later George woke up and realized what happened, He looked up to see dream Watching another movie and said "I-I'm sorry I didn't-" George was cut off bye Dream. "It's okay lets just get you to bed ill wake you up for dinner." Dream picked up George and carried him bridal style up to Georges Room and set him on the bed and cover him with blankets. "Thank you Dream." "No problem George sleep well I'll just be in my room and the Livingroom just let me know if you need anything." And with that Dream left the room to enter his. Dream looked back at his discord messages with George and only smirked, He loved George but he didn't think George liked him back. George had woken up in a cold sweat after a nightmare and went to go get Dream. He saw Dream sleeping peacefully so he didn't bother, He went back to his room and began to break down and was just crying in a ball as awful thoughts came back. "You're worthless" He hates you" "He was forced to come here" "Just give up" "Nobody wants you here." And with that George made his way to grab his blade and started to cut. He used to be clean for at least 6 years this was the first time this had happened in 6 years. George quickly covered is arms and hid the blade when he realized Dream woke up and heard him. "George what's wrong?" Dream said as he looked and George, "O-oh I just u-umm stubbed my toe." "oh okay" Dream said as he went to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 200 reads!!!!


	4. Only Friends

They ate dinner in silence, shortly after they cuddled on the couch to watch another movie(what else do can they do-a-n) they start the movie and George falls asleep on Dreams neck so as Dream does he leans down and kisses Georges neck. He smirks and carries George to bed,(again)Dream goes to sleep and wakes up at 3 in the morning. He goes to Georges room and sees George having a...... "nice dream". Dream watches as George is just squirming trying to get friction for his "problem". Dreams mind starts to go to bad bad places so he quickly leaves Georges room to stop him from having the same "problem". "The hell was he dreaming about." Dream blurts out before trying to go back to sleep. He wakes up 5 hours later, He sees George on the couch reading a fanfic. "Hey cutie, did you have a good dream last night?" Dream winks and walks away. "W-what? How the hell-" George gets cut off bye dream saying. "I couldn't sleep so I was gonna come cuddle with you, I saw you desperately trying to get friction from a pretty good dream I would say." Georges face gets tomato red. He did have a good dream you could say.... He now is gonna lock his door at nights. "U-um I can explain." Dream only replied by laughing. "Your so annoying Dream." George went to take a shower, When he left the bathroom he was greeted with Dream in his bed ready cuddle. "You wanna cuddle George?" George replied with a small nod and curled into Dreams arms and They fell asleep for around 6 hours. Dream woke up and smiled, The boy he loved with his entire heart was thee in his arms cuddling with him. George nuzzled closer, This only made Dreams butterflies erupt from his stomach. Dream went back to sleep until George woke up.


	5. My boyfriend?

After George woke up he headed to the kitchen to make some food, He hadn't ate anything all day. Dream woke up not to long after only to be disappointed when George was not there in his arms. He walks to the kitchen to greet George. He grabbed George bye the waist and put his head in the nook of Georges neck, He kissed Georges neck and went to make toast, he sat down and said to George" George.. i've liked you for awhile now and i wanted to tell you the whole time i have been here, every action i have done, i have done all these things because i love you George..." "I-i i love you too Dream.. I love you with all my heart, I want to be with you so bad.. so Dream will you be my boyfriend?" George only gets a reply back with a kiss by dream. "Of course i will Georgie Poo" Dream and George went to watch a movie all cuddled up, Georges head on Dreams chest. Half way through the movie George fell asleep and Dream fell asleep not to much later. Dream had waited for this day for so so so so so so so so so so so long he was so happy with George, his lover in his arms. "I love you" Dream mutters before he goes to sleep. George woke up at probraly 2 in the morning and changed his position to where he was basically straddled on Dreams lap with Georges head in the nook of Dreams neck. Dream felt the change and woke up. He realized the way George was sitting and it made him so happy to see the man he loved in his arms asleep. He picked him up and went to Georges room and cuddled in a safer position to fall asleep again. (why they sleep so much you could ask? well jet lag -_- and im running out of ideas.. if you could help in the comments i would appreciate that:3)


	6. Afraid

Dream woke up and decided to make George breakfast in bed, Dream was flipping the pancakes when he heard a knock at the door, He answered the door to be greeted with a gun to his head. "BRING ME TO A BEDROOM NOW." the guy shouted at Dream before pressing the gun in Dreams head harder, "O-ok f-follow me" Dreams voice was shaky as he slowly walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Dream left the room and went to pickup George he did not care if he was up or not. Dream brought George outside and went back in to turn off the stove and leave again. When Dream left he locked the house and woke up George."Shhhh- there is somebody in our house right now I locked the doors we have to leave NOW" George got up and went to his car with Dream just to realize Dream went back inside. Dream walked up the stairs to attempt to get the gun, He walked into the room to be greeted with a gun pointed to Dreams leg. Before dream could move the guy fired his gun, Dream dropped to the floor and began to scream in pain. The man ran out of the house and into the woods behind George's house, never to be seen again. George heard the gun fire and as well as saw the man run. George ran to the spare bedroom and saw dream there unconscious from loss of blood . George picked up Dream and rushed him to his car. George ran through lights and sped to the hospital not caring anything about the law. Only about Dream................


	7. Hope

George made it to the hospital and brought Dream in immediately, He was waiting for the doctor to tell him if Dream was okay or not. The nurse came out and told George that dream was in a coma and might not make it, George was Devastated and scared to be honest. His lover would not be there for him, not to cuddle or to cry to. His lover man was gone.. George went home when he got tired. He wondered, What will he do without Dream? How hard would this be. George went to sleep crying that night, His lover might die. All because of his fault his stupid fault. George spent a month alone which turned into a year which tuned into 5 years, No sign or hope of Dream waking up. George stopped taking care of himself. More lines appeared on his legs and arms. Showers stung, but yet he felt nothing mentally or physically. George had lost himself without Dream here to help him, Sapnap would msg George on discord 24/7. no response. George was ready to give up when he got a call from the hospital. Dream was awake and was okay, George gleamed with joy as he got ready to go see Dream. Dream woke as he felt numb.. he felt older as well. "How long has it ben doc? The nurses tells him how long he has been out and he tries to immediately tries to call George but his phone is gone. George knocks on the door when the nurse said come in he rushed to Dreams side crying but hugging him tight. His lover man was back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server please the link is htpps://discord.gg?R6R56W65 just copy that link and please join i would love to talk with some of you guys!!!


	8. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!! MAJOR TW TW TW TW TW TW TW!!!!! INCLUDES SH AND A ED, AS WELL THROWING UP!!!!!!!

George held Dream close, very close. Dream and George were siting there till Dream lifted up George's sleeve up. What Dream saw was horrifing, Georges arms were covered with fresh and healed cuts. Dream looked up at Georges eyes which were filled with fear. Dream just started to cry, The whole time Dream was gone this is what George was doing this. _Cutting_. Just fucking cutting the pain away, Dream thought to him self "did George miss him this much? DId it effect him this much?" Dream was interuptied with his thought by George crying into him. "I-im sorry... I-it's just you were gone f-for-" George just started crying again. Harder this time. "Shhhh it's okay, Shhhhh I'm sorry i should not of ran back in i was just scared to say the least." Dream just sat there hugging George until the doctor came into to excuse them home. George drove home in silence. When they got home Dream picked up George and carried him to the bed. They cuddled for hours apon hours, George was fast asleep in like a hour of just sitting there. Dream got up and looked for the blades George used, When he found them he threw them out and or anything to hurt him. Dream was thinking then realized Geroge was way skinnier, to skinny...... George woke up to feel the bed empty, He walked out to find dream sobbing on the couch. "Whats wrong Dreamie?" Dream just started to stutter. "G-Georgie why were you n-not eating?" That only made George realize he did stop eating as much. He never threw the food back up but he stopped eating. He was using it as a copying mechanisem. "i- I'm sorry i didn't realize it was just so hard with you gone i basicly went numb i guess im sorry" George felt bad, he lost himself when he should of been improving waiting for Dream. The next few hours were just spent talking and cuddling until George ordered pizza for the both of them. George ate a little bit and slowly. Until he felt guilt. He felt disgusting eating, _He wanted to throw it up._ When he left for the bathroom Dream didn't care ab how much his leg hurt he followed George just to see him over the toilet, and a finger in his throat. Dream just forced Georges finger away from his mouth and picked him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finnaly posting again whoo hoo!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as much as possible idk how often though


End file.
